I Wish I Knew
by RupertSaysTeaTime
Summary: A jeanmarco fic in which case Marco and Jean have poor choice in friends, and get tricked into a blind date. But instead of getting to know each other or anything like that, they scheme to get back at their friends. /I'm just throwing this out here, if people like it I'll keep writing/


"So, Freckles, you're the man of my dreams I presume?" I took a long look at wonder-boy here, and was embarrassed to say I could only really gather that damn, that is a fuck ton of freckles.

"In the flesh," he grinned, but the way he scratched the back of his neck gave away his nerves.

We both simply stared at each other for the next few moments, the smiles quickly falling from both our faces. We were thinking the same thing; that much I could tell. We both sighed, but he spoke first.

"I am so sorry—"

I put my hand up, shaking my head. The last thing he had to do was apologize.

"Dude, relax. We're both in the same boat here with our shit friends," I rubbed my temple, feeling a headache coming on already. But then I realized something, and glanced up at him suspiciously. He flinched a little at my gaze though, my face probably looked harder than I intended.

"I mean, I'm assuming you're in the same boat as me. Did your friends set you up too?" I tried to smile a bit and loosen up the tension. It seemed to work, because he let his shoulders relax and he let out a short, humorless laugh.

"Yep, they don't intend on coming at all. Check it," he pulled out his phone in front of me revealing a conversation with what I'm guessing were asshole friends, like mine.

From: Yamir  
>hey marco, the guys and I can't make it, sorry! it'll be just you and jean, hope that's okay<p>

From: Marco:  
>Yamir… please tell me you didn't set us up.<p>

From: Yamir  
>relax! you'll have a great time, don't fuck it up ;)<p>

From Marco:  
>I cannot believe you. You had to tell me this last minute? I'm already waiting for him!<p>

The conversation went on, but I'm sure you can predict how it went. I groaned, taking a big swig of my coffee before it got any colder. I needed all the caffeine I could get. At least this café had good coffee, I'll give them that.

"Yamir… That must be one of Connie's friends. Fucking assholes, the both of them." I continued downing my coffee, I didn't want make this guy spend any more time with than he had to. I mean, come on, I know I'm a handful. And to just meet me? The poor guy.

He pulled back his phone into his pocket and took his large cup of tea, blowing the steam over the top in an attempt to cool it down. He had really nice lips. I mean, he was pretty good looking no reason to ignore that.

He attempted a sip, but pulled back immediately from his drink with his tongue sticking out.

"Ah, still too hot!" he complained, but with his tongue sticking his words became jumbled so it sounded more like "ah, thill thoo hawt!" and I laughed probably a little too much. And I kid you not, the guy actually sulked.

"Don't laugh, that burned!" I covered my mouth, still smirking.

"Right, okay, sorry," I put my hands up in surrender. Suddenly put in a much better mood, I had a grand idea. The grand idea that started it all.

Just one moment in my stupidity.

I feel so bad for this kid sitting in front of me.

"Marco, right?" I sat up, smiling largely. He smiled, and it was like the freckles on his face aligned like stars and light shined from above. Wow, they set me up with a goodie.

"Correct. Jean?" My name was a question, and I nodded hastily.

"Look, Freckles," I was getting excited now, and I completely dropped his real name [oops]. "I have a great idea to get back out our friends." I could feel the shit eating grin spreading across my face, and Marco raised an eyebrow at me, clearing not too sure on the 'great' part of my idea.

"Alright, I'm listening," he mouthed around his cup of tea, trying to drink it without burning himself again.

"Let's pretend to date," I let that sink in first before continuing, expecting him to say something like "_What do you mean pretend to date? Are you crazy? We just met!"_ but instead he just set down his tea and rested his head in his hand.

"Go on," he motioned with his other hand. I couldn't tell what he was thinking from his expression, if anything he just looked curious.

"Okay, so this is the third time they tried to set me up with someone—"

"Second time for me," he nodded in sympathy. Clearly we had poor choice in friends.

"I could tell you stories about 'Miranda Clearview', the wonder-girl they '_swore was the one!'" _I visibly shuddered, recalling the horrid dates they had set up with her. Don't get me wrong, sweet girl, but just a little bit… much, per se.

"Miranda Clearview?" I looked up at Marco, his face bewildered. "Yamir tricked me into to seeing her last month!"

"You're kidding me, really? Oh man, I am so sorry!" I laughed, knowing what he had to go through.

"Okay, that's a story for another time. Finish you're 'grand idea'. We pretend to date and?" He pressed. And I just want to say I was really glad he didn't freak about the idea of 'fake dating'. He seemed really relaxed a person.

"Okay, so we pretend to date and tell everyone, making it a big deal. And if I know Connie and the gang, they will _never _let me live it down that they got us together. Right?"

He nodded in agreement. "Ymir would definitely make sure I owed her for this. Go on."

"Okay, but can you imagine their faces after our horrendous break up?" I smiled wickedly, expecting roughly the same reaction from him. But he simply stared back, expression blank as if in thought. Maybe he looked shocked? Was that too much or something? The grin was sliding off my face when he finally spoke.

"That's… that's terrible." My heart twisted. Great, we just met and now he probably thinks I'm huge ass—

"I _love _it," he let out the sunshine worthy smile after his words, and I have never felt so relieved in my life.

"Yes, awesome, so are you on board?" I was started to get real excited again. I couldn't wait to see Connie and Sasha's faces of horror and guilt after what will surely be a terrible break up.

"I'm in," Marco agreed. "How long should we date until we break up, then?" Oh, that was a good question.

"Um, well if we want it to be realistic, maybe like… a month? Or two?" I realized I didn't really know what this guys schedule was even like. Or if I'd even really see him after this? Could we pull this off?

"Yeah, about a month or two. We'll play it by ear." He decided, pulling out his phone and handing it to me. "Here, add yourself." Oh man, this was really happening. I grinned mischievously as I typed my name in. I couldn't keep a straight face while giving his phone back, earning a skeptical look from my freckled fake boyfriend to be.

"Wow. 'Jean Bae 33'. Creative." He rolled his eyes, but made no motion to change it. "Hold on, I'll text you."

Not a minute later, I received an anonymous message simply stating "dork". Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. I pondered a decent name for him a moment and… yes, perfect. I quickly typed it in, flashing it in front of his face triumphantly after I was done.

"Like the name I gave you?" I waggled my eyebrows. Marco bust into giggles. Adorable giggles, mind you. This fake boyfriend business wouldn't be hard. Well, 'Freckled Bae 33' it was.


End file.
